


《他们带不走英格兰》

by wed339



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical Hetalia, M/M, Top England (Hetalia)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wed339/pseuds/wed339
Summary: 1945年初 伦敦 两位伤员
Relationships: England/Scotland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	《他们带不走英格兰》

救护车警笛狂鸣着飞驰而来，橡胶制的车轮戛然而止后摩擦地面发出刺耳的响声，急促的脚步声与痛苦的呻吟交叠在一起，心电仪滴滴作响，伴随着沉重而艰难的呼吸，点滴顺着胶管流出有序的滴下。实在是伦敦医院稀疏平常的一天，红发的男人坐在病床边，面无表情的拔开手中钢笔的笔帽，以皮肤为纸，抬手书写着什么。  
  
整个世界都在尖叫，只有躺在床上的男人静默着，喉咙中发出微小嘶哑的声音早已被周遭的声响轻松盖过，到头来只剩下氧气面罩中的一层薄雾。他本就只剩下一只半睁半阖的灰色眼眸，看面相似乎是在睡着，但又因感受到颧骨细微的触感而努力抬眼侧目，恍然间咀嚼着那感觉像是被某种无害小动物柔软的爪子抓挠——并不会伤人，但的确让人感到微弱的瘙痒。好在这样的触觉在几秒后就消失殆尽，红发的男人端详着床上病人的脸颊一侧，眨眨眼睛便微笑起来，连眼角数道结痂的红色划伤也显得更加平近易人了些。  
  
“……”苍白的嘴唇的确幅度微小的一张一合，在说些什么，但却需要极其的仔细，过滤掉四周的杂音和面罩的屏障后才有可能听明白。红发的男人将钢笔重新别回外套的口袋，才慢悠悠的俯身，耳朵贴近病人的口鼻处，两鬓因疏于打理而散乱的发梢垂下来蹭在病人消瘦的颧骨，“什么？…再大点声？”可以说是完全浮于表面的形式，只敷衍的停顿了几秒，完全没有显示出任何看护病人的耐心，便高声宣布到，“完全听不清楚。”说完便起身，十分放松的往后一躺，靠在带着皮质软垫的座椅上。  
  
和床上这位可怜的伤员不同，那位四肢健全，唯有皮肤上有些无关痛痒划伤的红发男人坐在一旁只显得十分轻松。拉开床头矮柜的第一个抽屉，打开精致的木盒从中取出一只雪茄，又从自己外套的内兜里拿出一盒火柴，划掉一根来点燃叼在口中的雪茄。吸一口，又吐出一阵烟雾，燃烧的烟丝基本上算是这该死冰窖般的病房里唯一带着点温度的东西了。可是那烟雾却引起病人的不适，烧焦的苦味让他忍不住咳嗽，再加之男人点上雪茄后便翘起腿坐着，拿着雪茄的手支撑在大腿，俯下身体垂眼打量着他，恨不得把烟全吐到他脸上，像是他曾经历过战场的狼烟，害得病人仅剩一只完好的右眼也忍不住流下泪水来。  
  
而那怕病人积蓄了数天的力气，才颤动着勉强抬起那只还未被打上石膏的左臂，拽下自己脸上并不算是必须的氧气供给，说出的话语也并没有比刚才那微弱的声音大了多少，但对于明明已经听清楚也故意无视的失职看护来说，病人知道自己此时此刻的声音足够他听得清清楚楚，“去你妈的，苏格兰。”于是便是这样，在几夜无眠后神志不清半梦半醒，还理不清思绪的清晨，被一阵细微的瘙痒搅扰无法安眠的英国伤员，忍着口中血腥味艰难的第一句话就是这样的粗口。但更加不幸的则是，对于被如此咒骂的人来说，这样的言语只会使他脸上的笑意更浓，然后用掌心覆着伤员还没有被纱布糊住的另一半脸颊，不知轻重的晃几下，然后看着他感叹一句，“今天精神不错啊？英格兰。”  
  
实在是令人难以忍受的操蛋日子。  
  
忍着喉咙带着十足血腥味道的灼热以及连呼吸都仿佛把最柔软的肉在砂纸上拉回摩擦的痛感，终于在第一天的清晨忍无可忍的开口便是一句粗口——而更没想到的是在终于清醒的睁眼后，映入眼帘的居然是这家伙，这个正拿着雪茄笑眯眯看着他的人，便是他千真万确的同僚——苏格兰，亦或是，现在所有人都更偏向使用另一个更加人性化的称呼，阿历斯特尔·柯克兰先生。  
  
如果可以选择，他真希望自己此时此刻没有醒来，亦或者，在往后被苏格兰搅扰日子以及先前被德国佬的导弹再次幸运击中之间，英格兰会决绝选择后者。  
  
倒霉的事情总是从一件喜事开始，这位病人因享有与其他士兵迥别的待遇以及身负一些特殊到非他不可的任务，在圣诞节前夕被召回国，本以为可以享受一年一度唯一的假期。他坐在艾伯特广场抽烟，本只想放松一下而已，但是他听到哨声。眼前的一切在漫长等待的瞬间消失，跟着被切断信号的不止是他的视力还有意识。在等彻底清醒的时候？他只记得自己第一眼看到的是两位同僚，还有尊敬的首相先生。  
  
后来他因疼痛和随之而来的过量止痛剂神志不清，只依稀记得医生说他，吸入太多灰尘颗粒，相当一段时间都不能好好开口说话。但这种伤痛和他本人根本不知情的被炸碎的膝盖骨以及断的彻底的手臂和三根肋骨相比根本不值一提。而更令他气恼的还有面前这个不知是谁派来照顾他的红毛看护，所以那怕他的喉咙只是呼吸也剧痛无比英格兰也必须要开口，“哪里有你这种……对着病人口鼻吐烟的看护，伦敦医院没人了吗？”而这糟糕看护闻言倒抬手把雪茄放在了手臂所能及最远处，然后收起了刚才经不起深思的公式化微笑，恢复更符合他本人军人衣着的冷峻面容，伸手抚掉顺着病人眼角流下，挂在耳蜗的泪水，回答道，“的确，所以只有我来照顾你。”  
  
“……操。”沉默了片刻，躺在床上连脖颈都很难移动的病人，还是直截了当的爆一句粗，也算是简明扼要的表达自己听到这话后的心情，他斜一斜在阳光下几乎是透明的眼眸，看一眼身边刺眼的红，也无心再移开目光，感叹，“我做了那么多善事，到头来上帝就这样惩罚我？”而听到这虚弱到气息飘忽的评价，苏格兰却并不生气，而是拿起一旁的棉签沾着水抹在英格兰没有血色、干裂到起皮的嘴唇，才抬眼看他，抿着薄唇不住的摇头，挑起眉头，拿出一副佯装的悲悯来，“看来你的确被流弹碎片炸的神志不清了，英格兰。”虽然换作之前他必然会回敬他一句什么，但英格兰现在是没空理会苏格兰的嘲讽，但他还是咽下口腔中拮据的唾液，侧头问他，“今天是什么日子？”鉴于苏格兰是这房间中除他之外唯一的活物，英格兰实在是别无选择。“二十九号，你已经躺了十三天。”  
  
“该死。”英格兰又开口。  
  
苏格兰看到说完后他便蹙起眉头，于是开口反问，“怎么？”英格兰便看向他解释道，“我居然错过自己的整个假期。”苏格兰耸耸肩，目光全然放在身侧椅子上的杂志，开口时候便侧身拿起它，“何止，明天你就整整多休一周了。”英格兰惊愕的睁大眼睛，只是沉默的毫秒间苏格兰便已经翻开了手中的杂志，但英格兰用自己仿佛被蒙上一层雾的眼睛对焦许久后才发现那根本不是什么杂志，而是许多传单钉在一起，最大的海报乍一看是杂志的大小。注意到床上的人像是个风烛残年快要瞎了双眼的老头子般盯着那海报看的出神也没看清楚的样子，于是便好心抬手贴着英格兰的脸晃悠，“看，我在前线收集的传单，德国佬这玩意儿做的可比泰晤士报有意思多了。”不知道是因为苏格兰说出的哪个字眼，英格兰的撇撇嘴，厌恶写满整张脸，“你看些什么都如你所愿，我可不愿在躺着了。”盯着传单合集目不转睛的苏格兰，闻言气定神闲的翻到下一张，“那，你想去哪里也如你所愿。”说完便继续翻看着手中的东西，英格兰无言，他转一转眼珠，只知道自己现在起码有抬起手臂的力气。而印象中原本非常轻易的起身动作，现在动一动身体全身的骨头仿佛被灌进了万担重的铅，他根本使不上劲，那怕咬着牙想把自己硬生生拖起来，先感觉到的便是腰侧撕裂般的疼痛，紧接着是脸颊上的钝痛，至于双腿似乎已经根本不属于他自己。仅凭一个尝试的动作便惹得额头满是虚汗，脸上刹那间又白了许多。  
  
英格兰的确是英格兰，向来总是能用各种出乎苏格兰意料的举动让他感到惊异，这次或者说是惊吓更贴切？原本悠闲翻看传单的人立刻从座椅上弹起来将试图起身的病人一把摁到床上，甚至力度过大到让英格兰感到肩膀陡然的痛感而倒吸一口气，而之后俯视着自己的苏格兰也完全没有松手的意思，“别动。”甚至还吼了自己，蓝色的眼睛再添一记怒视威压。英格兰放松了眼睑，叹气，清楚的感受到汗水从额头流到鬓角，开口几乎只有喘息，“请你轻一些，我可是个病人…”话说出口后英格兰微张着口，愕然了片刻。眼前再对上焦后，就发觉苏格兰拿了一面镜子对着自己。  
  
映入眼帘的便是实实在在的英格兰本人——这是个什么悲惨的模样，只消不到一秒，英格兰立刻紧闭眼睛将头侧到一边，他在内心断言这大约是自己目前为止的人生最，最凄凉的模样，看看那张惨不忍睹的脸，甚至英格兰本人都需要三秒钟的心理建设才能直视。“喂，给我睁眼。”苏格兰开口勒令，于是英格兰便艰难又缓慢的睁开眼，正视自己，端详片刻，“我大约——”他拖着长音，看着自己出血的左眼，从几英寸外看完全是一滩深红色将眼白和瞳孔黏连成一片，视力几乎不可见。还有那长长短短的道子，深褐色的痂横七竖八在他脸颊躺着，缝针的痕迹最长蔓延到脖颈，几乎找不出一寸完好的皮肤，整个左脸仿佛被拼接缝合起来，眼下和鼻梁还有皮下出血，原本那连发油都压不下去乖张翘着的金发现在也软趴趴的散在枕侧，像是遭受过什么非人的虐待。  
  
至此，英格兰才补充自己未说完的话，撇了眼身旁的人，翘翘嘴角，“往后的日子只能做个单身汉了。”闻言的苏格兰耸耸肩，将手中的镜子收起来放到桌上，理一理衣角坐下，“何止，”他看着英格兰面无表情，“往后的日子你估计还要做个残疾人。”沉默，四目相对后死寂的沉默，连仪器作响的声音都清晰可见，片刻后英格兰沉吟一声，“唔，”苏格兰挑眉，“嗯？”示意他说下去，英格兰侧头，睁开眼睛比刚才精神了许多，“那我总可以领一份终身制的残疾补助把。”苏格兰肩膀一滑，被自己的口水噎到，他咽下喉头，皱眉看着英格兰一脸难以置信，“你就在意这个？”而对方只尽自己最大力气做出耸肩的动作，虽然最终的效果更像抽筋多一点，“我从来不和钱过不去——艾伯特必须把我的终身补助写进白皮书，不然我就到白金汉宫静坐抗议。”苏格兰闻言笑了，回答，“如果你现在有这个精力陛下大约会很高兴。”英格兰勾勾嘴角，不再说话，于是苏格兰又补充，“陛下五天前来过，小维克也见了你。”听到公主殿下，英格兰似乎想起什么，“小家伙还吵着去后勤？”苏格兰抿嘴，“那是当然。”得到如此回答，英格兰不禁看着苏格兰连眉眼都弯起来，笑的很是好看，说出的话像是喃呢般自言自语，“看看，这才是英格兰的女人。”这话只惹得苏格兰给他一个嗤笑。  
  
“所以——”英格兰呼出一口气，注视苏格兰，三秒后对方也收起脸上的笑意，“英格兰眯起眼眸，吼道，“你在这里偷闲就算了，还往我脸上写字?!”他虽然左眼肿的只能看到光，但他的右眼还好好的，看得非常清晰，那怕被汗水晕染的略显模糊，他也认得颧弓侧面那用红色墨水写着的字眼，是货真价实苏格兰的笔迹。而始作俑者则避开英格兰的注视，“早知道写几个字就可以把你弄醒，我早就应该纹在你脸上。”顿了下，却猛地转头，伸手一把捏住英格兰的右脸颊，近的鼻尖快贴着鼻尖打量着英格兰，“你刚醒怎么这么精神,是不是回光返照?”到此为止，英格兰连抬手扶着苏格兰手腕的力气都没有，右脸被扯的生疼，他闭上眼睛，嘴里翻起一阵腥甜，喉咙像是卡了刀片，说出的话真真切切只剩下微弱又含糊不清的气息扑在苏格兰脸上，“…疼死了。”苏格兰立刻松开手，站起身，看着英格兰睁开眼，刚才眼眸中的精神已经消逝殆尽，只剩下满目的无神和倦怠，但他却还是翘着嘴角，粉饰一丝笑意，“最后一件事，”他看着苏格兰，眼皮都快抬不起来。苏格兰皱眉，脸上的表情说不清是狐疑还是担忧，他没有作声，而是死死注视着英格兰的脸，等他说下去，而英格兰却看着苏格兰垂眼示意，苏格兰迟疑片刻，还是屈膝坐在英格兰身边，然后英格兰才动动喉头，艰难的往下说，“我能，摸摸你的头发吗…阿利斯，说实在的…我一直想这么干。”  
  
“……”苏格兰没有立即回答，也没有做出什么动作，他沉默了一下。英格兰几乎闭上眼，气息轻的难以捕捉，“拜托拜托…”苏格兰相当怀疑英格兰是否还有抬手的力气，他片刻无言，英格兰也没再作声，但苏格兰总觉得英格兰还在看着自己等待着，于是他紧抿嘴唇低下头，耳鬓快要贴在英格兰的胸口，并伸手捏着他的手腕放在自己头顶，可惜那只手并没有再动作。  
  
这动作就这么僵持了好一会儿，苏格兰都没有松开，接着，他耳边听到一声，“啧。”细弱的手腕反手一下从他五指中挣开，冰冷的指肚从耳鬓贴着头皮一路摸到头顶，让他生理性的脊背发凉，而后手指又捏搓着发丝在指尖打转，“好软。”满含戏谑的吐出两个字，英格兰开口的气息飘到苏格兰耳边，说话时还抓一抓苏格兰的发根。到此，苏格兰忍无可忍，脸色从晴转阴的骤变，拿开英格兰的手腕扔到一边，起身凝视着将要大笑的英格兰，毫不犹疑的戳向他那断掉的肋骨，于是还未开口的大笑便成了惨叫，伴随着还有英格兰疼的龇牙咧嘴的表情，但在这刺痛过去之后，英格兰还是执着的补回刚才得意的大笑。  
  
开心事也向来因一件倒霉事而来，亦或者还包含一种长久的质疑。这不大的病房因为没有中央供暖而导致温度过低，在十二月底的白天呼出一口气甚至可以看到口鼻处飘着的白雾。而当不朝阳的病房在黄昏时分日落，趁着一丝苟延残喘的阳光洒在漂白的被单上，苏格兰安安静静的坐在床边削一只苹果时，英格兰在一旁注视了全程，苏格兰的睫毛很长，是泛着桔色的红，垂着眼的时候更加明显。比起上次见面，他的眼角不知何时徒增了几道伤口，远看像是深深刻进皮肤上的皱纹，橘黄色的夕阳洒在脸颊一侧，隐匿了他脸上的雀斑，在这天佑般的光线下，就连苏格兰也并不显得如英格兰印象中那般面部可憎。但他始终不明白是什么让苏格兰拥有照顾病患的耐心，与此同时也质疑自己，是否是因为伤病的缘由而暂时变得过于柔软，不论是他自己亦或是现在的苏格兰，都与自己印象中该有的模样大相径庭。  
  
非要形容的话，是一种诡异的喜剧感。  
  
等到最后一片苹果皮被小刀剥离的时候，英格兰开口提议，“我想出去转转。”苏格兰咬了一口苹果，低头问的含糊不清，“现在？”英格兰皱眉，感到不满，“我以为这苹果是给我吃的。”但苏格兰没有回应他关于苹果的问题，只是拿小刀切下一块小到婴儿吞下去或许都不会被噎到的果肉塞进英格兰嘴里，接着他站起身来转身就走，品尝着果糖的甘甜，在英格兰有限的视线内，他看到苏格兰从房间的角落里推出一把老式的折叠轮椅，英格兰知道对方算是答应了自己关于出去转转的要求，尽管英格兰原本不指望这个的。但接下来所发生的事情则让英格兰确信，苏格兰的确没有什么照顾病患的耐心。红发的男人自己穿着漂漂亮亮的三件套，却从衣橱里拿出一件品味极其糟糕的圣诞节针织毛衣，就是那种红色毛线织出来，上面还有麋鹿和槲寄生图案的那种。  
  
“我可不要穿这个出门。”英格兰发出无用的抗议时，苏格兰已经扶着他的后背让他起身，摘到贴在英格兰身上的仪器贴片，拿去氧气供给，苏格兰异常轻松的把英格兰放到椅子上，并且把这件毛衣直接套在他的病号服外面。接着他又看着苏格兰拿出同样品味糟糕，很可能和那件毛衣是一个系列的圣诞节元素的红色羊毛毯、带着红色毛绒球的帽子和有着白色雪花图案的红围巾。用这些东西把英格兰从头到脚的武装起来，脚上套上大概是八十岁住在疗养院的老人才会穿的那种保暖鞋后，又用毯子把他的双腿差不多裹成一个香肠，连半个脸颊也要被围巾遮住了。英格兰没有镜子也可以想象出自己现在有多可笑。但他现在没空抱怨，口中只吐出气息却难以吸入，十二月的伦敦连空气中都充斥着冷冽，英格兰感到难以招架，“你从哪里找到这些的？”他看不到背后的苏格兰，但还是要开口问。  
  
“玛姬来看过你，”苏格兰的声音从背后传来，“这是她给你的圣诞礼物。”得到这样的回答后英格兰无声的叹气，决定不再就此话题继续下去。于是两人静默的穿过医院走廊，从无障碍通道拐进住院楼后面的空地，勉强可以称作花园的地方。  
  
天气太冷了，再加上此时已经是日落十分，实在已经没有几个人在这里乱逛。但英格兰仍为呼吸到一口新鲜的空气而感到欣喜，尽管钻进鼻腔的尽是些呛人的火药味道，还有仿佛夹杂着刀片的凛冽，让他不住的咳嗽起来，“我错过了什么事情吗？”一阵寒风过来英格兰感觉瑟瑟发抖，所以决定不从围巾中钻出来。“没有把。”苏格兰回答的非常笼统，英格兰只能再问，“有谁来看过我吗。”  
  
“有几个。”英格兰皱眉，直觉告诉他在苏格兰的寡言少语背后似乎隐匿着什么，但他不知具体，只好作罢，任由苏格兰推着他慢悠悠的乱转一会儿，英格兰突然想起些很重要的事情来，“我想试试走路。”  
  
“这简直是异想天开！”苏格兰立刻反驳他，如此迅速又坚定的回答让英格兰不由感到惊异的挑眉，他嘀咕着，“我觉得我可以站起来…”说着他便用还使得上力气的左手撑着轮椅扶手，在腰背肌肉用力的一瞬间就感觉到针刺般的疼痛，他咬着牙右腿用力，完全不顾左腿好像被折断的剧痛。将近零度的天气他只觉得背后和额头全是汗。苏格兰在背后抓住了他的肩膀，英格兰觉得他大概是想把自己摁在轮椅上，于是反手去拉扯苏格兰的手腕的同时身体往前倾，脚下用力，搞不清对方目的的肢体动作。  
  
“等——”苏格兰的声音被轮椅发出怪异的声音盖住，而他们两人这几个简单的动作交互后也以英格兰不知怎么的脸先着地摔在地上而结尾。这时候英格兰才想起来自己脸上的口子，还有他的身体都压在了自己看起来不怎么好的右臂上。他想翻身，却发现自己的身体仿佛被钉在地上，根本做不出动作，所幸苏格兰很快从身侧把他抱起来，围巾掉在地上，“真是该死的倒霉，”英格兰看着苏格兰揽住自己的手臂咬牙咒骂，与此同时感觉有一缕温热的液体从他的脸颊流到嘴角，他做出挣扎的动作，但并不是真心希望挣脱苏格兰，“去你妈的，苏格兰。”英格兰脱口而出。但苏格兰却先凑到他面前拿出手帕，擦掉他脸上因裂开的伤口而流出的血，动作不算轻柔，所以他大约没有完全无视英格兰那句没由来的诅咒，英格兰看着他，继续说，“你，”但却被苏格兰打断，他抬眼直视英格兰仇视的目光，站起身将沾着血液和泥土颗粒的手帕慢条斯理的收回衣兜，面无表情的向英格兰正式宣布，“你的膝盖碎掉了——你站不起来。”  
  
“你别想把我困在这里。”英格兰手掌用力捏着轮椅扶手说。  
  
“我没有。”苏格兰站在一旁，回答的毫无波澜。  
  
“真诚的诅咒你。”英格兰感觉自己要骂红了眼。  
  
“……”苏格兰沉默了，顿了下，他看英格兰没有开口，才继续说，“首相下的限制令，陛下也签了字。”英格兰咽下唾液，感觉如鲠在喉，他侧头，接连深深吐出几口气，因难以言喻的缘由而浑身颤抖，“操。操。操。”死寂般的花园中只飘荡着几个简单的音节。  
  
“你的假期将无限延长直到身体恢复。”在英格兰沉默半晌后，苏格兰说道，成功得到英格兰一记满载恨意的眼刀，但他实在懒得去理解英格兰对自己莫须有的不满，于是他便一声不响的推着英格兰往病房走，在此期间保持对英格兰喋喋不休的持续沉默。  
  
“我还有一堆事情要忙！”英格兰在轮椅上不安分的乱晃，于是苏格兰干脆掐着他的肩膀让他死死坐在轮椅上，“战争还没结束。”他的高声控诉成功引起过往护士的注意，“总会有什么地方需要我的，总会有什么地方…”他像是自言自语般喃呢着什么，但话说出口后三秒他便沉默了，直到回到那逼仄的病房，看着眼前满目清冷的白色，英格兰抬手摘掉那可笑的帽子扔在地上，一只手撑着自己的脸颊，呜咽起来，“…说点什么，快说点什么。”苏格兰强行拽开他撑着下颌的手臂，英格兰没有侧头，而是固执的直视眼前的一片白色，下巴颤动着，“快给我说点什么，苏格兰。”安定和吗啡随着注射器推进他的静脉，英格兰的眼睛大约是因为刚才寒风的刺痛而泛红，也是因为刚才寒风的刺痛而被刺激到泪腺，于是泪水流过脸颊又刺痛那些无关紧要的伤口，稀释了血液，两种液体混合在一起滴下来到白蓝条纹的衣领上，显示出一种可以被轻易漂洗掉的浅橘色，“快说啊。”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 好几年前的文了 现在再看只觉得文笔很烂 不过明年要出新本子 到时候会修改把


End file.
